FIGS. 1 to 8 inclusive of the drawings show known electroplating racks specifically designed to plate earrings for pierced ears. In each instance, there is an electrically conductive metal hanger frame 10 provided with a plurality of spaced, parallel hanger bars 12 and on each hanger bar a plurality of longitudinally-spaced hanger elements 14. The structure of the frame and bars, except for the portion of the frame above the top bar 12, is coated with plastisol.
The hanger elements 14 attached to the hanger bars of the structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 comprise electrically conductive metal sleeves 16 welded at one end to the hanger bars containing at their opposite ends internally thereof spring element 18--18 for frictionally receiving the stems of the earrings. In this form, the sleeve 16 as well as the frame and bars were coated with plastisol, leaving small holes at the end of the sleeves for receiving the stems of the earrings. The principal objections to the aforesaid structure are that leakage takes place about the stems where they enter the open colleted ends of the sleeves because the plastisol is not elastic enough to tightly grip the stems and because the openings through the plastisol become enlarged by repeated use.
Because of the aforesaid defects, hanger elements 14 such as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 were made wherein electrically conductive metal studs 20 containing axial holes 22 closed at one end were welded to the hanger bars and the frame and hanger elements coated with plastisol except for the frame above the top bar and portions 23 of the studs. Sleeves 24 of rubber tubing containing axial passages 26 were inserted into the axial holes 22 in place of the spring fingers used in the hanger elements shown in FIG. 2 Caps 28 provided with axial holes 30 for receiving the uncoated portions 23 of the studs were applied thereto, the caps being provided with axial passages 32 coaxial with the passages 26 to receive the stems of the earrings. The caps were made by drilling the holes 30 and 32 in a rubber material made rigid by freezing. The drilling could not be accomplished accurately enough to provide a good seal and it was time-consuming and difficult to force the stems into the passages 32 because of their small size.
The structure shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 was then designed and tried wherein the hanger elements 14 comprised studs 34 provided at one end with threaded ends 36 for screwing into threaded holes 38 in the hanger bars. The studs contained axial passages 40 closed at one end and open at the other end and within the open ends there were fixed elastic spring metal elements 42. The studs were jacketed within a moldable resin material with the threaded ends extending from one end of the jackets and with their open ends recessed within the other ends of the jackets. Rubber tubes 44 were then inserted into the open ends of the jackets into engagement with the studs of sufficient length so that portions of the tubes extended beyond the jackets. The tubes contained passages of a size to elastically receive the stems of earrings. Unfortunately, the tubes 44 pulled out of the jackets each time the earrings were removed and, from repeated reinsertion, wore out in a very short time. Moreover, because the smallness of the passages 46, it was difficult and time-consuming to insert the stems of the earrings into the passages 46.
A somewhat simpler structure was then undertaken, FIGS. 7 and 8, wherein the stem of each earring was inserted through a hole 48 in a hanger bar without employing a hanger element per se and a part 50 comprised of rubberoid or other like material containing a hole 52 was forced over the stem, thus protecting the stem. This was inadequate because of leakage around the stem within the hole 48.
The rack which is the subject matter of this invention embodies certain of the features of the aforesaid racks improved upon in such a way as to overcome their deficiencies and, by such improved construction, to insure uniform plating and elimination of discoloration of the stems.